Chapter 7
Poisonous Loner is the seventh chapter of the manga and the first part of Volume 3. Characters * Sonoha * Mika Hanazono * Taku Kamishiro * Neibu * Naito * Takeda Synopsis In a flashback, Sonoha is approached by Mika Hanazono in their class, who asks what book she is reading. In the present, Taku Kamishiro is shocked by the dead bodies of students killed by other students influenced by their Bloodlust. He realizes that Hanazono is in danger and attempts to go look for her. Neibu stops him, telling him not to rush things without knowing about the enemy. Naito's phone rings and Neibu answers it, imitating the former's voice and confirming what Naito and the killer planned together. Neibu tells Kamishiro that people infected with Bloodlust are committing murders simultaneously and have infiltrated the school festival. He asks for Kamishiro's help in fighting them as the police are no match for those with Bloodlust. Kamishiro tells him that he won't be obeying his orders and that he'll kill anyone who goes after Hanazono. Hanazono tries saving Takeda's life and decides to bring her to the school nurse. Takeda's friend leaves with her, while Sonoha stops Hanazono in her tracks. Sonoha confesses her love for Hanazono and recalls how Hanazono would always greet her in the morning, keep her company and discuss her favorite book about poisons. Sonoha sees students looking at her and Hanazono with contempt and realizes that Hanazono would be mocked at for hanging out with someone like her. Hanazono cheers her up by tickling her and Sonoha tells herself that she doesn't want to let go of her. Sonoha's Bloodlust awakens for the first time and she is confused on why she wants to kill Hanazono. Sonoha decides to commit suicide by ingesting her collection of various poisons so that she wouldn't risk killing Hanazono. However, she realizes that poison has no effect on her and smashes her bottles of poisons in frustration. Her father enters the room, scolding and abusing her for making so much noise. He berates Sonoha for being below average in academics and sports and for not being girl-like. He proceeds to sexually assault her and licks her tears, before suddenly dying from poisoning. Sonoha realizes that she, who couldn't die from poison, gained the ability of having poisonous body fluids. Sonoha continues proclaiming her love for Hanazono and that she tested out her poisonous abilities on bad people, causing them to undergo many physical changes and hideous side-effects. Noticing Kamishiro's presence, she throws a box-cutter at him. Kamishiro rushes at Sonoha, who activates a tube hidden underneath her sleeve and sprays her diluted blood in his eyes. This causes Kamishiro's vision to deteriorate for a brief period and Sonoha overpowers him. Hanazono tries stopping Sonoha but she gets the same treatment Kamishiro did. Enraged, Kamishiro knocks Sonoha into supply boxes and restrains her. Sonoha calls him a jinx for always being by Hanazono's side and slits her wrist, getting a bit of blood on Kamishiro's face and causing him to become dizzy. Kamishiro dodges Sonoha's attacks, knowing that she'll suffer from blood loss. Kamishiro suddenly collapses, due to the air becoming poisonous due to Sonoha's blood evaporating. With nothing in her way, Sonoha angrily asks Hanazono why she is partial to Kamishiro only even though she and Kamishiro have the same kind of love towards Hanazono. She licks blood off her wrist and attempts to kiss Hanazono and kill her. Kamishiro forces Sonoha's head onto the ground, finishing her off. He leads Hanazono out of the room and reflects on how he won the fight with Sonoha; he saw dust and particles in the air being pushed up by the gas from Sonoha's blood, lowered himself to the ground where the effects of the gas were minimal and counterattacked when he regained enough strength. Students passing by see the two and bring them to the infirmary. The school nurse kicks out the students from the infirmary and tells Kamishiro that she'll ask him questions later. While Hanazono rests inside a ward, Kamishiro reflects on how things may have not turned out like this if he hadn't asked Sonoha to look after Hanazono for him. He gets a call from Neibu who tells him that an organization is behind the mass murders in the school and that a certain student is acting as their spy. The school nurse checks up on Hanazono, revealed to be a male student wearing a wig acting on orders. Hanazono is brought to the school auditorium stage. The curtains lift as Hanazono sees many students on the other side who are in love with her.